Broken
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Kala returns, but is she the same? Mikey is both thrilled and devastated at her appearance. She brings with her disaster... Will she be able to overcome the damage done or is she fated to be broken forever? Some secretes can break the soul.
1. The Return

A/N: I've been a busy little be updating under captwulf. If like Inu Yasha, you ought to check them out. I'm finally updating some old danglers there. Anyways, this fic may be a bit heavy at the beginning but will turn more to romance towards the end. Hope you likey...

* * *

Mikey skated along the rooftops, enjoying the cool night air. The lair was feeling rather crowded these days with Sarah, Cat, and Mira. He smiled as he flipped his board in midair. He rather enjoyed little Mira's company. His little niece giggled and laughed at nearly everything he did. She was the only one who showed him attention of late with two of his brothers wrapped up in their wives.

Mikey sighed. He didn't begrudge his brothers their happiness. He could plainly see the benefits of a long term relationship with a female. He was also getting older and such desires were becoming hard to deny in himself. Not that anyone seemed to notice. His brothers still treated him like the baby of the family, despite the fact he could easily hold his own in battle. Though there hadn't been much of that lately either. The city had been pretty quiet.

Thus, his current predicament, he was bored. The only person willing to hang out during this downtime was Leo. Unfortunately, Splinter had decided to keep him locked up with him the past few days, leaving Mikey to fend for himself.

He came to a stop on a rooftop and looked out across the city. It seemed like such a long time ago now, since they had battled Shredder and Krang and dozens of other want-a-be bad guys. And although they still kept up their nightly patrol and thwarted the occasional robbery, things just weren't the same. He wasn't the same. Over time they had all grown and matured, and even hardened a bit around the edges. Battle tended to create scars that never fully heal.

He sighed once more as he sat on the edge of the roof to admire the stars. Donnie and Raph had found ways of coping with that pain. He'd seen them return home numerous times now after a rough night to be embraced by their spouses. And in an instance all the pain and fear would melt away. Then they would slip away with the woman they love to be soothed further in the quiet darkness of their bedroom.

Something flickered in the sky, drawing him from his thoughts. It was a vehicle of some type. Oddly enough it seemed familiar. Hopping back on his skateboard, he followed the quickly descending craft until it crashed in an alleyway no more than three blocks away.

Mikey sped along the rooftops until he reached the place it had landed. He gasped. It was a hover-car, and a red one at that. His pulse raced as he leapt down into the alley. The car was on fire and smoke was filling the narrow space.

He coughed as he pressed forward to find one slender form slumped over the steering wheel. Without thinking he grabbed the form and flung it over his shoulder, sprinting away as the car exploded. They fell to the ground a few yards away. The turtle wiped at his smoke filled eyes before gazing down at the being beneath him.

His jaw dropped. "Kala? Oh, God, Kala what happened to you?" He didn't expect a response from the unconscious woman. He barely recognized the girl he once knew in the woman before him. She was tall and slender. Her pointed ears giving away her heritage while making her seem even thinner. But it was her face that gave him pause. It was covered in bruises and her lip was split. One arm was twisted unnaturally at her side. The sight of her torn and battered body made him want to wretch. Who could do this to such an innocent creature?

Sirens were blaring in the distance as he scooped her into his arms. "Don't worry Kala. I'm going to take you home." She still did not respond as he leapt up the fire-escape and began to sprint across the rooftops, homeward bound.

* * *

Raph rolled his head back to look up at Cat from his position in her lap. Her eyes were half closed and her head was lulled to one side. "Hey?" She jumped slightly and he frowned. "Why don't you go on to bed? I know you're tired."

"But I wanted to stay up with you." The arm she had draped over his chest tightened.

He smirked as he sat up and pulled her to her feet. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

Cat's eyes suddenly widened, a small cry escaped her as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Raph followed her gaze over his shoulder to the elevator doors. "Mikey! What the-?"

The younger turtle was already moving to lay the limp form on the couch. "It's Kala! We have to help her!"

Raph blinked. "Kala...?" He wondered for a split second how anyone could determine who the pitiful creature before him was. Then he turned and called for help. "Master Splinters! Donnie! Leo! Come quick! We got injured!" He knelt beside his brother to examine the woman. Both her eyes were swollen shut and there was a long cut along her cheek, not to mention the varying shades of bruises that covered the remainder of her face. Raph placed a hand on Mikey's trembling shoulder. "We'll help her, Mike. Don't worry."

"Whoa." Donnie's voice caused them to look up. Their brother stood there slack jawed for an instant with Sarah and Leo to either side their faces reflecting the horror before them. Splinter appeared behind them, a bit disheveled, his eyes filled with worry.

A moment later Raph had moved aside so Donnie could kneel beside Kala and examine her injuries. He looked up at Mikey. "Is this...Kala?"

Mikey nodded, unable to speak around the terrible lump in his throat. Sarah was moving behind them, recovering from the shock. "I'll get the first aid kit. Cat, will you grab an ice pack from the freezer."

Leo stepped around the couch. "Mikey, what happened?" There was no response. Leo pulled his brother to his feet by the elbow. "Mike, you need to tell us what happened!" The orange clad turtle just shook his head. Leo was becoming worried now as he held his brother's face in his hands. "Michelangelo-!"

"I don't know!" Came his frantic response. "I don't know! I found her like this!"

Leo softened his tone. He could see that his brother was near tears. "What do you mean you found her?"

Mikey took a steadying breath as Sarah and Cat returned with the medical supplies. "She crashed her hover-car. I pulled her out before it exploded. She was already like...that. I brought her straight here." He was trembling again. His voice choked as he looked on the girl he'd once known. "What kind of monster could do that to her?"

Leo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know, little brother, but we will find out."

Raph growled. "And when we do, we'll make them pay."

Cat handed Sarah the ice pack and stepped back to Raph's side. "Who is she?"

"An old friend. We haven't seen the Neutrinos in ten years." Raph frowned. "And I never thought we would again, especially not like this."

"How is she doing, my son?" Splinter leaned on his walking stick near the end of the couch.

Donnie shook his head as he handed the small flashlight to Sarah. "She definitely has a concussion and her arm is fractured, though I'm not sure how bad. I need to move her to the lab so I can X-ray it and set it properly."

Mikey swiped at his eyes and moved forward to pick her up. "I got her." The brothers watched as he carried the young woman into the next room.

Cat frowned. "Is he alright?"

Leo sighed. "He will be."

"Mikey always did have a soft spot for Kala." Donnie explained as he took the first aid kit from his wife.

Sarah shook her head, smiling slightly. "When are you guys going to realize that your little brother is not so little anymore?" She stepped around the couch, headed for the lab. The brothers exchanged a look before Donnie followed her out.

"You might as well go on to bed. This is going to be a long night." Raph told Cat.

"If you're sure." She had been up at the garage all day. Although the guys held a more nocturnal schedule, she still had to be up at least some hours during daylight to run her shop.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "There's not much either of us can do for now. I'll be there in a few minutes." Cat gave a slight nod before heading off to get ready for bed.

"You might as well go back to sleep as well, Master. I think Don and Sarah can handle it from here." Leo suggested.

Splinter yawned. "Very well, but tell me when she wakes."

Leo bowed slightly. "Yes, Father."

Splinter left and they went to join the others in the lab where Donnie was setting aside the stethoscope he'd been using. "Her breathing seems normal at least."

Sarah had been setting up the heart monitor. "Her pulse is a bit elevated, but it is well within normal ranges."

Mikey stood on the far side of the cot next to Sarah, holding Kala's uninjured hand. He watched as Donnie moved the small X-ray machine into position. "Why don't you start an IV for fluids, it may be a while before she wakes."

Leo moved to the foot of the bed. "How long do you think it will be?"

Donnie frowned as he took a few shots of Kala's arm. "It's hard to estimate with concussions, it could last a few hours or even days. But hopefully no longer than that."

Mikey looked up. "Why no longer than that?"

"Because it could mean there is permanent brain damage or worse." Donnie set aside the X-ray panels to develop.

Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder while speaking with Donnie. "But Sarah woke within a few hours."

"It depends on the severity of the concussion. Sarah's was mild. We don't know enough about what happened yet to even have an idea of the severity at this point."

The room fell silent for a few minutes as Sarah put in the IV and they waited for the X-ray results. At last they were ready. Sarah and Donnie stood next to the light panel speaking in low tones. "Well?" Leo prompted after a long moment.

The couple turned with troubled expressions. "She has a spiral fracture. The good news is it's a clean break, which will be easy to set." Donnie explained.

"So, why the long faces?" Mikey asked.

"This type of fracture is usually caused by someone twisting the arm behind the back with a great deal of force." Sarah moved to Kala's side and stroked a hand over her brow tenderly. "It's not the kind of wound you receive in battle. In fact, none of her injuries appear to be from combat."

Mikey's frown deepened. "And what does that mean?"

Donnie cleared his throat and exchanged a look with his wife. "Well, we agree they appear to be from...domestic violence."

A collective gasped went around the room. Mikey sputtered. "What! But she wouldn't...she couldn't...Oh, Kala..." Leo pulled up a chair and Mikey sank into it, burying his face in his hands.

Donnie motioned the others toward the door, speaking quietly. "We'll keep an eye on Kala. You guys go on to bed. Hopefully she'll tell us more when she wakes up." Donnie turned and went back to the bedside.

Sarah turned to Raph. "Could you do me a little favor?" She nodded at the doorway, where a small green head was poking out around the corner.

Raph gave her a small smile. "Sure." He moved towards the door, picking up Mira. "You should be in bed, munchkin." Sarah smiled as he disappeared around the corner with her daughter.

Leo spoke up beside her. "Master Splinter said for us to let him know when she wakes up."

Sarah shook her head sadly. "Okay, but it probably won't be any time soon."

Leo nodded and left. Sarah went back to the cot where Donnie was preparing the plaster to put on Kala's arm. Sarah set the bone and began to wrap it in preparation for the cast. Mikey held Kala's other hand, while the other was wrapped in the stiff material.

At last, Donnie rubbed his tired eyes. "Mike, why don't you go on to sleep? We'll stay with her."

Mikey shook his head and Donnie shrugged at his wife. Sarah stroked a warm hand over Mikey's head and he looked up at her pleadingly. She gave him a small smile of understanding. "I'll get you a blanket." She turned to her spouse and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll take the first shift, you get some rest."

Donnie nodded slowly. "Okay, but I'll stay here. I'll sleep better." He graced her with a smile and brushed a kiss on her brow before going to lie down on the other cot across the room.

Sarah left for only a moment to retrieve two blankets, when she returned she found Mikey slumped over the side of the cot asleep, Kala's hand still clasped in his. Sarah laid the blanket over his shoulders and crossed the room to lay the other over her mate. He caught her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled and returned the squeeze before settling into a chair to watch over the monitors.

* * *

A small movement beside him woke Mikey from his uneasy sleep. He looked up to see Donnie standing on the other side of the cot, watching Kala. A soft moan from the female beside him had him shooting to his feet. "Kala!"

Slowly her eyes opened. The once bright blue orbs seemed dull. It took a moment for her to focus on the two brothers leaning over her. "How are you feeling?" Donnie asked.

She wouldn't meet their eyes, which was rather disturbing. She opened her mouth to speak but what came out was a violent cough. Donnie handed her a towel while Mikey helped her sit up.

"Easy Kala, everything will be alright." Mikey soothed her.

Sarah appeared with a glass of water. She had left as soon as Kala had begun to wake to let the others know. It was already mid-day and most of them were settled around the kitchen table when she found them.

Kala stared at the other woman for a long moment before taking the glass in her good hand. Mikey stared at the towel, which had blood splattered on it.

Kala's eyes never left Sarah as she drank the water. Donnie wrapped an arm around Sarah. "It's okay. This is my wife, Sarah."

Kala's eyes widened and she was overcome by another fit of coughing. When she finally settled, Mikey reached out to touch her arm. She jerked back, making him flinch. He frowned. "You're safe here, Kala. No one will hurt you here. You're among friends."

"I know. I'm sorry." It was the first words she'd spoken and they had come out so soft and terrified that it broke Mikey's heart.

"It's okay. We just want to know what happened to you." Mikey said softly.

"Yeah and who did it, because I'm gonna rip them apart." They turned to see Raph as well as the rest of the family gathered in the doorway.

Kala's eyes locked on the small turtle holding Cat's hand. Suddenly, she was struggling to get out of the bed. "This was a mistake. I never should have come here." She didn't make it far when her legs gave way and she slid from the cot to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to leave sweet reviews...hmmm, they're like chocolate. You can never have enough.


	2. A Mistake

A/N: I didn't realize I'd waited nearly a week to update this fic. Sorry about that. This ones got a little more Mikey/Kala gooeyness.

* * *

"Calm yourself child. You are in no condition to go anywhere." Splinter moved to stand at the front of the group.

Mikey stepped around to help Kala back onto the cot and once again she shied away. Sarah touched his arm and shook her head. He stepped back as she knelt down in front of the other woman. "Let me help you." There was a long quiet pause before Kala gave a small nod. Sarah cautiously lifted her back onto the edge of the cot. Tears were streaming the Neutrino's face.

Leo came to the foot of the cot. "What do you mean it was a mistake to come here?"

Her eyes once again fixed on Mira. "I didn't know you had families of your own now. I'm sorry. I may have put you all in danger. If Kassic finds me here, he may..." She broke off as sobs racked her slender form.

Sarah gingerly touched the girl's shoulder. She looked up at Donnie and he nodded. "Um, guys why don't we give the women a few minutes alone." He moved past his wife to put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Come on, bro."

Mikey nodded with a downcast expression and allowed his brother to usher him out. Cat was about to leave with Mira when Sarah called her back. "Stay Cat, we might need you."

"Can I stay too, Mommy?" Mira asked.

Kala looked up at the tiny voice. Sarah hesitated. On one hand Mira was not quite three and still rather young to be exposed to such violence. But on the other hand, it would show her the dangers of the world outside the safety of their home. It was a lesson she didn't want to teach, but one that needed to be taught. Besides, with all the emotions filling the lair at the moment, it would only do to stress the child to leave her out of what was going on. "Okay, but you must be very quiet."

"She's your child?" Kala asked softly. Sarah nodded. "But how?"

Sarah understood her confusion. If she'd been in her shoes, she'd have been confused as well. She picked up the small turtle. "Mirakuru is one of Donnie's little miracles. He found a way to combine our DNA and used it to fertilize a turtle egg." Sarah hugged her daughter tightly and Mira giggled.

"Mirakuru?"

"Yes, we call her Mira. She is nearly three now." Sarah smiled as Kala's eyes seemed to light up a bit.

Mira grinned broadly. "My birthday is in two weeks. Daddy says he's going to take me to the pond."

Kala finally smiled, which came out more like a grimace due to the damage done to her face. "She's very smart."

Cat chuckled. "Look who her parents are. The kid didn't have a chance but to come out a nerd."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Kala's eyes danced momentarily at the light banter. Then she frowned, rubbing an idle hand over the cast. Mira touched her hand with her smaller one. "Why are you so sad?"

Kala blinked and the other two women held their breath. Slowly the answer came with tears that slid down her pale cheeks. "Someone I thought cared about me hurt me very bad."

Cat frowned. "Then he really didn't care about you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah asked quietly.

Kala took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I...I can't." More tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

Cat put a hand on her shoulder. "You came here for a reason, right?"

Kala looked past her at the open doorway. "The last time I was truly happy, I was here with them."

"They are still your friends." Sarah reminded her. "And they are very worried about you, especially Mikey."

Kala choked on a sob. "I know, I didn't mean to hurt him." Irrational fear was causing her to draw away from him. After such a long time under Kassic's heavy hand she'd become shy to the touch of other men.

Sarah set Mira on her feet and moved to sit beside the distraught woman. "You came here for help, because you knew you'd be safe here. So, let us help."

Cat folded her arms in a very Raphael-style pose. "Yeah, or my hotheaded husband might run off all half cocked and get himself in trouble."

"And then the rest of us will have to get him out of it." Sarah gave her a small smile. "So, you see, it's best if you tell us what's going on."

"I don't want to get you all involved. I just wanted to get away and this was the first place I thought of." Kala looked at her hands with shame.

Cat dropped her hands. "It's too late for that now, we are involved."

"Um, could I talk with Kala alone?" The girls turned to look at Mikey standing in the doorway. They turned back to Kala, who seemed to have calmed a bit. Kala nodded, meeting Mikey's eyes for the first time.

Mikey approached Kala slowly as the others left. He wasn't sure where to begin. He wanted to tell her so much. He was angry that anyone would ever lay a hand on her in such a way. He was hurt to think she'd stay with such a person. But most of all, he regretted not being there to protect her from this person. He wanted to know why. Why had she stayed? Why did she allow it to go on so long? Why hadn't she come to him sooner?

"I thought he loved me." Mike looked up at her soft voice. Kala watched her fingers as she twitched them. "We grew up together. I thought he was a good guy. We even went out a few times. He was very kind at first. And when my parents died in an attack, he took care of me. I never thought..." She buried her face in her hands as tears began to fall once more.

Acting on instinct, he stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace. For a split second she stiffened and then she melted against him, gripping his plastron. The flood gates broke wide and she sobbed for what seemed like hours, while he gently rocked her, running a hand through her short hair. At last the sobs subsided into sniffles, though her grip on him never lessened. He spoke softly. "It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

His grip on her tightened slightly. "No, don't you get it! You've done nothing wrong."

She took several deep breaths and lifted her head to look at him. "Thank you."

He smiled warmly. "Do you feel like talking now?" She slowly nodded and he led her into the living room to join the others. They were seated around the three couches speaking quietly while Mira lay on the floor coloring. Everyone looked up when the pair entered.

Kala quietly took a seat beside Splinter and Mikey sat on her other side. Leo finally broke the awkward silence that followed. "So, who is Kassic?"

Kala absently rubbed the cast. "He's a captain in the Neutrino army. He's my boyfriend." She sighed. "I mean he was my boyfriend. You see, about a year ago there was a battle between the rock soldier's and the Neutrinos in which my parents were killed. I was away from home at the time and when I returned I found Kassic there. He and I had gone out a few times before that and so he said I should go stay with him."

Mikey frowned beside her, obviously not happy about her moving in with a guy she'd only seen a few times. Kala continued. "At first things were good. I'm not sure exactly when things changed. But over time I became isolated from everyone. And then one day he hit me. He begged my forgiveness and promised it would never happen again."

"But it did, didn't it?" Donnie wrapped an arm around Sarah, who trembled slightly.

Raph growled. "That scum bag."

Kala nodded. "Yes, it did. Over time it got worse and worse. And then last night he hit me 'cause...'cause..." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I don't know why...He just started hitting me and so I ran..." She buried her face in her hands again and Mikey put an arm around her. "If he finds me..."

"We won't let that happen." Leo reassured her, anger tinging his voice.

Raph stood up, spinning his sai. "I say let him come. I'll rip his arms off and feed 'em to him."

"Where were Dask and Zak all this time?" Donnie asked.

Kala wiped her eyes. "I haven't seen them in a few years. They both joined the army when they were old enough."

Leo frowned. "So, your people are still at war with the stone warriors?"

She nodded. Mikey sat back a little to look at her. "But we got rid of Shredder and Krang."

"We sent them into Dimension X, Mikey. They aren't dead." Donnie reminded his brother. "Krang is probably still running around causing trouble there."

"General Tragg caused enough problems without Krang but after he returned he started enslaving more of our people." Kala explained.

"Well, you're safe now. No one should find you. Mikey said your hover-car exploded, and even if they are able to follow your inter-dimensional signal to Earth, they can't follow you here." Donnie reassured her.

Kala relaxed into Mikey with a heavy sigh. "I hope you're right, but Kassic isn't the type to give up easily."

* * *

Dask pulled the military hover-craft to a stop outside the Neutrino capitol city. "Captain, we have arrived at the last known coordinates for the vehicle you had us track."

"And what have you found, Lieutenant?" A voice responded through the onboard radio.

"There are trace particles of an inter-dimensional shift." Dask responded. "I believe a portal was opened and the vehicle passed through it. Do you wish us to pursue?"

"Remain where you are, Lieutenant. I want to handle the thief myself. I will be there shortly." The radio went silent.

Zak frowned. "Why would the Captain send us on such a bogus mission, when there are lot more important things to do?"

"Dude, I don't know. All I was told was it was his personal vehicle that was stolen and that he was pretty mad when he found out." Dask shut off the engine and prepared to wait on Captain Kassic.

"Well, I've heard some awful things about him." Zak said.

"It doesn't matter, man. We got to follow orders." Dask settled back into the driver's seat. He was just relieved not to be on the battlefront for a while. And if that meant following some lame lead about a car thief, then that was what he'd do.

* * *

Kala sat at the long rectangular table with a bowl of untouched soup in front of her. The turtles were just as kind as she remembered and the newest members of their clan seemed genuinely concerned for her as well. Donnie's petite wife, Sarah, had prepared her the soup and ushered everyone else from the kitchen so she could be alone. In the distance she could hear the guys sparring. Raph's wife, Cat, had said she was going upstairs to open the shop. Kala wasn't entirely certain what that meant but everyone seemed to think it was normal.

In the next room, she could hear Sarah teaching Mira to read. Kala sighed and tears wanted to spring to her eyes again at the thought of the tiny turtle. There was something she hadn't told them. Something that would haunt her the rest of her life. She cringed at the idea of Michelangelo knowing what had happened, what she'd done. She had been so weak, so inept. Her hands trembled as they wrapped around the bowl of soup.

How could anyone want her after that? She was worthless, used, and broken. Shame and guilt filled her heart and the tears tumbled free. She buried her face in her arms and wept uncontrollably. She knew the tears would never fix what had happened and she didn't want them too. The pain was all that was left and she needed it. It reminded her she was still alive and made her remember.

Suddenly, a small cool hand landed on her knee and she looked down into big brown eyes. "Don't be sad."

Kala wiped her face. "I can't help it. I've lost everything - all my family, my home, my things."

Mira frowned. "I lost all my things before, my room too." Then she smiled. "But now I've got a new room and Daddy made me lots of new toys and Uncle Raphie brings me things from up top, so I guess it's okay now. But I was real sad when it happened."

"How did you lose your room?" Kala was grateful for the distraction.

"There was this really big storm and it washed it all away. It washed everyone's things away."

Kala lifted an eyebrow. "Everyone's?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. Sofu said home is where we are all together as a family and that you can always start over." Mira smiled a little. "You can start over too."

Kala sighed. "I don't know if I can. I made a pretty bad mistake."

Mira blinked in confusion. "Mommy says that if you make a mistake it's alright, as long as you learn from it."

"Mira, sweetie, you shouldn't be disturbing Kala." Sarah appeared in the doorway. She smiled apologetically at Kala. "I'm sorry. I went to do the laundry."

Kala shook her head, the pain lifting from her heart a bit. "No, it's fine. Mira was just teaching me something."

Sarah blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes, she said you can always start over as long as you learn from your mistakes."

Sarah smiled. "And she's right." She moved to sit beside Kala and take one of the girl's hands between both of hers. "We've all made mistakes and lost loved ones along the way. And I have learned that it is necessary to live in the present rather than the past. In other words, if you're ready to start over we will help you." She gave a hallow laugh. "I've had to start over so many times, that I'm nearly an expert at it."

Mira looked up at her mother and Sarah patted her head. The tot had sensed her mother's distress at the memories. "It's okay, sweetie. All of that happened a very long time ago." Kala watched the interaction with confusion and Sarah explained. "Mira is empathic, that is she can sense our emotions."

"Really?"

"Yes, she can sense strong emotions from others, but her connection with me and Donnie is particularly strong." When Kala looked even more confused, Sarah sighed. "It's a long story."

Kala looked down into the now cold soup with a little frown. "He loves you a lot, doesn't he?"

Sarah's face softened. "Yes, as I love him."

"I thought..." Kala sighed. "It doesn't matter what I thought, but what's clear is I never had that kind of love."

Sarah smiled knowingly. "But you can." Kala looked less than convinced.

Mira giggled. "Yeah, Uncle Mikey loves you." The two women blushed for different reasons.

Sarah rose from the table. "Let me warm this back up for you. Once you're done, we'll talk about what all you'll need to start over." She took up the bowl and moved to the microwave.

Mira turned to the doorway and grinned. "Daddy!"

Kala glanced over her shoulder to see Don and Mikey step into the room. Donnie picked up Mira while Mikey slipped into the chair abandoned by Sarah. "How are you feeling?" His eyes were soft and kind.

"A little better, I think." She gave him a weak smile.

Donnie moved to stand beside Sarah and pressed a kiss into her hair. She smiled and squeezed his arm, before pulling the bowl from the microwave. "We were just discussing getting Kala what she needs to start over." She sat down across from the couple.

Donnie sat beside her, settling Mira in his lap. "I hope you'll consider staying with us, Kala. Master Splinter has already said he thought it would be a good idea."

Kala glanced at Mikey out of the corner of her eye. "You mean you want me to stay?"

Mikey squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah, we do. I think it would be a great idea."

She lifted her eyes to look at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

Sarah clapped her hands. "Good. Now that that's decided, let's get you settled in."

"There's a spare room next to mine." Mikey blushed a little. "I've been keeping my comic books in it."

"Thanks." She smiled slightly before taking a sip of her soup.

"We'll still need to get you a mattress, but you can use one of the cots temporarily." Donnie suggested.

Sarah grinned. "And if you want Cat and I can take you clothes shopping." She glanced at the clock on the microwave. "She'll be closing up in an hour or so."

Donnie frowned. "Sarah..."

She patted his arm. "It'll be fine. We'll be together and we'll have our cells with us."

Kala touched her face. "I don't know. I'm sure I look awful."

Mikey growled beside her and she took his hand. He looked up at her with a frown. "I'm sorry." He nearly whispered.

She sighed. "There isn't anything you could have done."

Mikey's growl increased. "Yes, there was!" His tone softened when she flinched. "I just wish you would have came to me...um, us sooner. We could have helped you."

Kala lowered her eyes to the half eaten bowl before her. "You're right. I should have. Things would have been a lot different if I had."

Sarah reached across the table and touched her shoulder. "Shh, you only did what you thought was right. No one can blame you for that."

Mikey's head dropped. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. None of this is your fault." He made a fist. Michelangelo suddenly knew how his hot headed brother felt most of the time. "I'm just so angry that anyone would do that to you."

"Me too, Mike." Raph stepped into the doorway. "That guy's lucky he's in Dimension X, otherwise I would have gutted him by now."

Mikey frowned. "Yeah, for once I agree with you, bro."

"Raph, doesn't Cat have some makeup?" Sarah asked.

Raph frowned. "Yeah, but I don't know where she keeps it. What do you need it for?"

"We'll get you covered up, Kala. And then we'll go get you some clothes and supplies." Sarah stood and left the kitchen. Donnie frowned after her.

Raph snorted. "Man, you got to chill. They're just going clothes shopping. What could happen? Just be grateful we don't have to go."

* * *

A/N: You know I'm a girl and I just hate clothes shopping for the most part. I'm done after an hour. I'm ready to sit back and watch some TV or write or read or just about anything to not endure looking a clothes I don't really care for any more. I'm so like Sarah, give ma a tee and jeans and I'm good. LOL


	3. Timing is Everything

A/N: I'm going to try to finish this fic relatively quick if I can, because we are going on a cruise to Alasaka in a few weeks. Hopefully I'll have it finished before then.

* * *

After Cat closed up she and Sarah sat down to cover up as much as they could of Kala's bruises. It took a while but they were able to hide them for the most part. Cat handed her a pair of sunglasses and a cap. Kala looked at them curiously. "I thought it was dark up top already?"

Cat chuckled. "It is, but they'll help cover up those pointy ears and black eyes. The ice packs helped, but they're still pretty bad."

Kala nodded, slipping them on. "And there are still some shops open this late?"

"Oh, sure. This is the city that never sleeps after all." Sarah said with a smile. She stood helping the other girl up. "But I'd rather get back a bit early. Donnie's great with Mira but sometimes she puts up a fuss at bedtime."

The girls made their way to the elevator and took it up to the garage. "I thought we might walk. It's just a few blocks to the drug store and there are several clothing stores along the way." Cat frowned in concern. "That is, if you're up to it?"

Kala nodded as the three women left. "I'm okay. The painkillers Donnie gave me have helped quite a bit." They continued down the sidewalk. It was autumn and the night air was brisk but not overly cool. Above them the sky was clear, though with the city lights little could be seen of the stars.

Kala was quiet as Cat and Sarah chattered about something the guys had done a few days ago. She listened absently, her mind still fixed on what had happened over the past day. She had to fight down the desire to run back to the lair and hide. Kassic had done his job well. She was a shell of what she once was. She sighed and Sarah's hand touched her arm. She looked down into the big brown eyes that were so full of sympathy that it was like looking into a mirror.

"Don't worry, Kala. We're here for you. We've both done this before."

Cat put an arm around her shoulders, which was a little less awkward than Sarah as Cat was a bit taller. "Yeah, we won't let anything happen to you."

Kala relaxed a little and returned the smile Cat gave her. "I know, I just can't help thinking Kassic is out there somewhere looking for me."

"Well, he isn't here right now. So, let's have some fun." Sarah smiled. "Every girl feels better after a bit of clothes shopping."

Kala gave a small laugh. "I guess that's true no matter what dimension you're from." They all laughed as they headed into the first shop.

* * *

"It appears the vehicle opened a portal to Earth, Captain." Zak told the large Neutrino standing beside him.

"Earth?" Kassic frowned as he squared his broad shoulders. His eyes narrowed beneath his short cropped blond hair.

"Yes, sir. If I may, sir, we have been there before. We know the planet and its inhabitants. We could go there without you. I'm certain you have more important things to do." Dask suggested.

Kassic glared. "I know where Earth is, Lieutenant. I've heard of it before. And no, I will accompany you."

"Yes, sir." The three males climbed into the cruiser and opened the portal. Zak and Dask exchanged a look as they passed through the doorway and broke into the night sky above New York.

"I'm picking up the vehicle's ion trail." Zak typed the coordinates from his hand held computer into the cruiser's dashboard.

Dask followed them and he landed the craft near an alley. "This is where the trail ends." The three exited the cruiser and inspected the alley.

Zak kicked a piece of burnt metal. "Man, it looks like it was toasted."

Kassic scowled. "Find the thief. Scan for Neutrino life signs."

"Yes, sir." Zak pressed some buttons on his handheld computer. "There is only one other Neutrino here. The signal is north of us." He pointed off in the direction of the garage.

"Take us there, Lieutenant." Kassic hopped back aboard the vehicle followed by his soldiers.

Within a few moments they landed in the middle of a side street. "They are nearby, Captain." Zak said.

Kassic glared. "Where, soldier?"

Both Zak and Dask flinched. "I can't narrow the field any more with this equipment."

Kassic yanked Zak up by the front of his shirt. "What!"

Zak paled. "Sorry, sir, but this equipment isn't built to locate one individual, but for massive forces."

Kassic threw him to the ground with a growl. The three were getting a little attention now but it was New York and oddness was the norm. The captain grabbed a passerby. "Where is she?"

The man started. "Who?"

"The woman that looks like us. Where is she!"

The man shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kassic growled again as he threw the man to the side. "Come out, girl! I know you're here!"

Dask moved to Zak's side where he sat on the ground. They stared as their captain suddenly went on a rampage. Kassic started blowing up parked car and shouting for this 'girl' to show herself. Dask helped Zak to his feet and hissed in his ear. "Dude, you might have been right. He's going psycho."

* * *

April blinked at the police radio in her news-van. "We need backup down here. There's some freak blowing up cars!" The dispatcher responded, requesting their location. April turned the van and headed in that direction.

"Finally! It's been a while since there was some real action around here!" She grinned in anticipation as she dug out her portable camera. After just a few moments she pulled to a stop and found a safe place to film from.

* * *

Donnie smiled as Mira watched him fiddle with the motherboard. She'd recently started showing an interest in his computer and inventions. She was settled in his lap beside the coffee table as they all watched some TV show. Raph had picked it, so of course there were a lot of explosions. Mikey sat with his elbows propped on his knees and a frown set in place. He had liked the idea of the girls going out without them about as much as Donnie had.

Suddenly, the TV flickered and Vernon came on the screen. "We interrupt this show to bring you a special report. There appears to be a man firing randomly into the crowd on Colt Street. April O'Neil is on the scene." The screen switched to the feed that April was sending. It showed Kassic blasting his laser riffle at cars and buildings. "We recommend that anyone in this area take cover and stay off the streets. The police should be there shortly to detain the individual."

Raph jumped to his feet. "That's right near where Cat said they were going shopping!"

The guys stood and Donnie took Mira to Splinter. He came running back in less than a minute. "Come on, we have to go!" They took the elevator up and jumped in the van, both Donnie and Raph dialing their phones at the same time.

* * *

Sarah chuckled as Cat pushed Kala out of the dressing room to show off the top she'd picked out. Both girls grinned at the Neutrino. "I like it." Cat smiled into the body length mirror.

Sarah laughed more. "I think I know someone else that will like it." The top was orange, form fitting with small straps. The front was rather low cut. It was a very Cat thing to buy, but Kala seemed to like it too.

"Don't mind her, Kala. Sarah doesn't know how to buy anything but t-shirts." Cat shot her a look over her shoulder.

Sarah continued to snicker. "What about that dress I had?"

Cat snorted, making Kala giggle. "That doesn't count. April bought that for you."

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah, but I was there when she bought it."

Kala smiled. "I like it too. But how am I going to pay for it. I don't have any Earth money."

Cat shook her head. "You don't worry about that. We'll take care of it. Just get what you want. Okay?"

Kala nodded and went to try on another top. After a few more shirts and several pairs of pants they moved on to the drug store to get personal products. Sarah showed Kala a bottle of shampoo. "I know Mikey would like this one it smells like pineapple."

Kala blushed and ducked her head. She peeked up at Sarah. "Do you think what Mira said was true?"

Sarah smiled. "She doesn't know how to tell a lie. She's extremely blunt."

"I know where she gets that." Cat teased with a grin.

"I'm not that blunt." Sarah protested.

"I think Donnie would disagree." Cat smirked when Sarah gave a little pout.

* * *

Kassic was livid. How could Kala be ignoring him? She had to have heard the disturbance by now. She should have come running out, begging for his forgiveness. He stormed around the corner onto the next street. He grabbed another man pressing his laser riffle to his head. "Where is she! Tell me now! I know you're hiding her!"

Dask and Zak had been following him with stunned expressions, their weapons hanging at their sides. Dask now rushed forward, grabbing Kassic's arm. "Sir, no! They're civilians, sir!"

Kassic let the man fall to the ground and turned his wrath on Dask. "Insolent pup!" He threw Dask through a nearby shop window.

Cat, Sarah and Kala spun to see a body crash through the drug store window. Kala gasped. "Dask!" She rushed forward, Cat and Sarah at her side.

"You know him?" Cat asked.

"Yes, he's my friend. Dask, are you alright?" Kala asked.

Dask opened his eyes and stared at her. "Kala?" He blinked at her as he sat up and reached for her face. "What...what happened?"

Zak stepped into the doorway. "Dask?" He stopped short, staring. "Kala?"

He was roughly pushed aside by Kassic. His eyes narrowed at the Neutrino woman. "There you are. It's time to come home, Kala." Both Cat and Sarah jumped as their cells began ringing. But they didn't dare remove their eyes from the massive man before them.

Dask got to his feet. "Wait, you're after Kala?"

Kassic took a few steps forward. "Stand down, Lieutenant. That girl stole my hover-car and blew it up!"

Cat and Sarah stepped in front of Kala blocking her from view. Sarah growled angrily. "Only after you beat her to a pulp!"

Zak moved to stand beside Dask. "Sorry, Captain, but if there is even the slightest truth to that, then you won't lay a hand on her."

"I'll have you both thrown into the brig!" Kassic charged forward, raising his riffle. Sarah and Cat grabbed Kala jumping behind a shelf as the laser fire began.

The turtle van squealed onto the street, nearly hitting April's news-van. "Over there!" Mikey pointed at a shop front that was lit by laser blast coming from it. Leo pulled the van to a stop and the turtles rushed out into the street. They stopped in the doorway to see a large Neutrino exchanging fire with another pair of Neutrinos.

"Hey, that's Zak and Dask." Leo pointed out.

"What are they doing here?" Raph wondered out loud.

"Getting their butts kicked apparently." Mikey was looking around for Kala, but from his vantage point he couldn't see much. Zak and Dask were pinned behind the long L-shaped counter while the larger man leaned around the edge of a shelf to fire at them.

"Come on, guys. We've got the element of surprise." Leo drew his Katana, charging in. His brothers were close at hand as Kassic spotted them and turned to fire at them. They all dove for cover.

"Great plan, Leo!" Raph ducked behind a small freezer chest.

Sarah, Cat and Kala had regained their footing and were trying to make their way towards the back of the store. Kassic spotted their movement out of the corner of his eye as he leaned forward to release another barrage of fire. He growled and headed for the end of his aisle in time to catch them.

He glared at Kala. "Fine. You don't want to come home. You don't have to." He raised the riffle at her and pulled the trigger.

"What's he doing?" Donnie asked as he watched the man move down the aisle. His heart sank when he heard the three women scream in unison. In a heartbeat they had Kassic surround. Leo and Don behind him with Raph and Mikey at the far end of the aisle in front of him. Distracted by the two in front Leo and Donnie were easily able to disarm Kassic. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Raph jumped over the pile of girls and helped them throw him to the ground. Raph landed a few well-placed blows, while Leo swept his legs and Donnie nailed him in the face with his staff. Dask and Zak came rushing up the aisle to help. Between the three turtles and two Neutrinos, they were able to bind his hands and feet.

Mikey had stopped beside Kala to pull her into a deep embrace. She was shaking and pale. Her terrified eyes transfixed on the large Neutrino, now pinned beneath the pile of men.

At last they turned to find Sarah sobbing hysterically, Cat cradled in her arms and red staining the front of her shirt. Cat had shoved Kala aside at the last minute but she hadn't been able to avoid the blast herself. The laser had ripped a hole in her side. Blood was already pooling on the floor beneath them. Sarah had a hand clamped over the wound but it seemed to be doing little to stop the blood flow.

Raph sank to his knees, trembling as he reached for her. He cupped her face. "Cat?" She opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Hold on, darlin'. Just hold on."

Donnie was beside Sarah. He had to use a bit of force to get her to remove her hand so he could see the wound. He gasped. There was definitely some internal damage. "We have to get her back to the lair now!"

Raph didn't hesitate as he scooped his wife into his arms. She was beginning to tremble. Donnie drug Sarah to her feet, while Mikey did the same with Kala.

Kassic sneered as Dask and Zak pulled him to his feet as well. He locked his gaze with Michelangelo, who was barely controlling the urge to slit the man's throat. "You want her turtle. You can have her. I've broken her in for you."

Mikey shot forward, the fire of Hell burning in his normally cool eyes. "Bastard!" He slammed a fist into the man's guts, making him double over.

Leo caught the next blow before it could make contact. "No, Mike! There isn't enough time. We have to go!"

Dask and Zak glared at their superior officer. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

The group rushed out, almost running over April who was venturing closer to get a look at what was going on. Donnie shouted over his shoulder at her. "April, you better come with us. We might need you." The reporter dashed after them.

It only took a minute to get back to the garage and into Donnie's lab. Raphael laid Cat's motionless body on the cot where only a few hours ago Kala's had been. She was pale and her breathing shallow. Raph ground his teeth, clutching at his wife's hand. "Donnie, do somethin'!"

As a matter of fact, he was doing something. Donatello was taking vital signs and hooking up the monitors. Sarah was standing in the doorway still in shock. Her hands and arms were coated in blood and her shirt clung to her because of the damp red substance. She was staring at her hands in horror. He spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Sarah, snap out of it. I need your help. She's lost a lot of blood."

She took a deep breath, coming back to her senses. "She needs a transfusion. I'll give her mine."

"No, you know we can't use yours. See if she's a match for April." He ordered as he turned back to Cat, just as she took a strangled breath and lay very still.

Raph's cry echoed off the walls of the lair and the garage above. "Cat! No!"

* * *

A/N: I know - I know - A cliffy! Ahhh! Poor Raph, I bet he's freaking out right about now.


	4. Hope

A/N: Alright, I suppose I made you guys suffer long enough.

* * *

Mikey clutched Kala tighter as his brother's heart-wrenching scream ripped through him. Kala buried her face deeper into his neck, more tears dampening his shoulder. Dask and Zak had left from street level to return Kassic to Dimension X with promises that they would return. April was standing near the elevator shaking as the realization of Cat's injury sunk in. Leo was pacing just outside the lab door.

Splinter was deep in prayer, Mira curled up in his lap crying. Mikey had explained what was happening as they'd rushed through the door. Outside the lab things were deathly silent as they waited to find out whether Cat would survive.

Inside the lab, however was a stark contrast. Sarah was doing mouth to mouth while Donnie pumped the blonde's chest. "Damn it, Cat! Don't do this!" Donnie pumped her chest again. Raph had collapsed to his knees beside the cot. He was a horrific shade of pale green. His eyes wide with panic.

Sarah took another deep breath, blowing life giving oxygen back into her sister-in-law's prone figure. "Come on!" She wailed, tears streaming her cheeks.

And then it happened, Cat took in a sharp breath, wheezing. Sarah and Donnie sagged against the cot momentarily, as Raph buried his face in the mattress silent sobs racking his body. There wasn't time for celebration just yet though. "Leo! Get in here! I need another pair of hands!" Donnie called, not taking his eyes off Cat.

Leo was at his side in an instant. Donnie grabbed the Ambu-bag. "You have to help her breathe." He positioned his brother at the head of the bed and gave him a quick demonstration of what to do. Then he moved back down to where the wound was. "Crap..." The wound was gushing blood again.

"I'll get April." Sarah sprinted from the room. She found April beside the elevator. "What's your blood type?"

April blinked at her. "What-"

"What's your blood type?" Sarah repeated hastily.

"Uh, O." April finally answered.

Sarah's eyes lit up as she grabbed the woman's arm and drug her into the lab. What was the chance that April would be a universal donor! She grabbed a chair and planted April in it on the left side of the bed away from where Donnie was working on the wound. "She needs a transfusion." Sarah explained as she inserted the needle into April's arm. She set up the transfusion bag as quickly as possible and even fixed the other end to Cat's arm, but did not allow the blood to flow just yet. There would be no point in giving her blood if the wound was still open.

Donnie grunted behind her. "I can't see. There's too much blood." He muttered.

Sarah ran across the room and grabbed the brightest flashlight she could find. Hurrying back to his side, she put the light directly over the wound. With her other hand she tried to sponge away enough blood that he could see the rip in the tissue.

A half an hour later, Donnie collapsed into a chair. He'd done everything he could. The blast had nicked her liver and put a hole in her large intestines. He'd stitched the tears and cleaned out as much intestinal bile as he could. But because her intestines had leaked inside her body there was a large risk of infection. They would have to monitor her closely for weeks.

He lifted his eyes to watch Sarah fiddling with the transfusion kit. She had already stitched up the outer wound. Cat's breathing had leveled out and so they had relieved Leo of bag duty. Raph hadn't moved in the past half hour. He was still knelt beside the cot, his face buried between it and Cat's side. His hands wrapped tightly around her hand and forearm.

The room had fallen silent, except for the beeping of the heart-monitor. Donnie lowered his head into his hands. He knew how his brother felt. He himself had nearly lost his wife three times. Tears stung his eyes and suddenly Sarah's arms were wrapped around him. She sank to her knees in front of him and he laid his head on her shoulder, allowing the pain and fear to slowly ebb away.

Leo had moved to kneel beside Raph, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Raph lifted his head slowly and looked at his elder brother. Neither said a word as Raph accepted the warm embrace that followed. "She's going to be okay now." Leo finally whispered, eliciting a sob from his younger brother.

Splinter stepped into the room and slowly walked to the bedside. He brushed his hand over Cat's brow. Then turned his distraught brown eyes to Donatello. Slowly, the turtle nodded. "She should be okay after the transfusion is done."

Mikey and Kala stepped into the doorway. She rushed to the bedside and gazed down at Cat, who was still very unconscious. "Why did you do that?" She choked out through her tears.

"Because, that's who she is." Sarah stood, still holding Donnie's hand. "She'd do anything to protect her own. That's something we share."

Kala's eyes widened. "But I'm not-"

Mikey grabbed her hand. "You are."

Kala looked around the room and when her eyes met Raph's, he nodded. He didn't dare speak. It was unlikely he could form words at this point. Tears filled Kala's eyes once more. She released a shuddering breath. Her eyes finally rested once more on Cat. "Thank you."

Leo stood and ushered most of everyone out leaving only Donnie, Sarah, Raph and April to keep vigil. After a while Donnie unhooked the transfusion tube. Sarah helped April to the couch and went to fetch her a glass of juice and some crackers.

Now, Raph and Donnie were left alone with Cat. Donnie pulled April's chair closer and urged Raph to sit in it. Raph caught his arm. "Donnie?"

He looked down at his brother. It had been some time since Raph had spoken. "Yeah, Raph?"

Raph raised his dark eyes to meet his brother's. "Thanks."

Donnie squeezed his shoulder. "There's no need, bro. I'm just glad we made it in time."

Raph swallowed hard. "I just wish we'd gotten there sooner."

"We all do. But like you told me once. She's strong. She wouldn't be with us otherwise."

Raph nodded, his eyes falling back to Cat. "Thanks, Donnie." He closed his eyes as Donnie bent to hug him.

"I've been there, Raph. It'll be alright. You'll see." Raph nodded against his shoulder and Donnie stood to leave. "I'm going to clean up. I'll be right back." He left, giving Raph some much needed time alone.

He buried his nose in her side again and sighed, allowing her scent to sooth him. He could feel her steady breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart. He closed his eyes allowing her to melt away the panic, leaving only the worry. He growled. Kassic had done this to his beloved. He had hurt her. He'd hurt them both, Cat and Kala. He was lucky Dask and Zak had dragged him back to Dimension X otherwise he would have killed the man by now.

Raph nuzzled deeper into her side, trying to reassure himself that she was safe and alive. He felt the sting of tears again as he thought of what life would be like without her - without her laugh, without her smile, without her soothing touches. His heart filled with pain at the very thought. He couldn't fight the tears as they began to fall again. For a long while he was left alone with his thoughts and unconscious bride.

Sometime later a soft hand touched his arm and he jumped. He looked up to see Sarah's sad smile. She handed him a cup of tea. She hadn't thought he'd be able to stomach food at the moment. She had cleaned up and changed her shirt. She didn't say anything, only ran a gentle hand over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, relishing her gentle understanding. He watched as she silently went to the other side of the cot and pulled up a chair. She picked up Cat's hand, pressing it to her cheek.

The two had grown so close over the past years that her heart ached to see Cat in such a state. She was normally so strong and brave. Her quick wit kept Sarah on her toes and rolling with laughter most of the time. She was quick to temper but just as quick to apologize. She was the sister Sarah had never had. They needed each other in a way the guys would never understand.

After a while Donnie stepped into the door, Mira in his arms. Slowly he moved across the room and set her on the edge of the cot. Mira looked from Cat to Raph and back again. She touched Cat's face softly and smiled.

Donnie frowned. He couldn't understand why she would smile. He had explained that Cat was badly injured and the circumstances very serious. "Mira, your aunt is very sick. It may be some time before she's better."

Mira continued to smile. "I know, but she's happy."

Raph frowned a little. "Happy?"

Mira looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, she's happy because you're here with her."

Raph's eyes widened. He was stunned. "Mira, you mean... she knows I'm here?"

The tot nodded with a smile and Sarah let out a breath. "That's a good sign, Raph. It means she's aware of her surroundings." She cuddled Cat's hand once more and stood. "Come on, sweetie, it's time for bed." She took the tiny turtle into her arms and Donnie brushed a kiss on his daughter's head as Sarah carried her out.

Relief washed over Raph as he sank back into the chair. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take the first shift, so I'll be right over there if you need me." Raph nodded his eyes never leaving Cat's face.

Across the lair, Kala was seated on one of the couches her feet tucked under her. She felt so guilty, so torn by what had happened. Leo sat nearby on another couch his eyes locked on the door to the lab. April lay on the third couch. She'd turned off her phone after Bern had tried to call her several times.

Mikey appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He carried a tray of drinks and three cups of instant noodles. He frowned at Kala's tortured expression as he sat beside her. "I brought some tea. I thought it might help you relax."

Kala nodded as she sat up and accepted the cup. "This is all my fault." Tears streaked her cheeks once more.

"That's not true!" Mikey protested.

"It certainly isn't." Leo leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Kala shook her head vigorously. "Yes, it is. If I hadn't have come here, Kassic would never have followed me and Cat wouldn't have nearly died."

Mikey grabbed her hand making the hot liquid slosh a bit. Kala looked up into intense blue eyes. "No. He did this."

"But Cat-"

"Cat has no regrets about what happened." Everyone turned to Sarah who was crossing the living room headed for the kitchen.

"But how do you know that?" Kala stared at her in wonderment.

Sarah paused and locked her gaze with the other girl's. "Because I wouldn't."

"But-"

"Listen, Kala. Cat and I understand the dangers of being a part of this family." Sarah shifted her gaze to Mikey, who was frowning. "And the great benefits as well, which far outweigh those dangers." She graced them with a small tired smile.

Kala took a deep breath. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Leo looked up from his tea to watch Sarah's expression turn serious. She glanced towards the lab with a sigh. "Yes, I do. But she's not completely out of danger yet. Because of the internal injuries, there is a high risk of infection. It may take some time but she will eventually heal." She covered a yawn. "I'm going to get Donnie something to eat and then get a few hours of sleep. Goodnight guys."

Leo watched her go before finishing off his noodles. "I think I'll head to bed as well. Goodnight."

Mikey and Kala sat in silence for a while as they ate their noodles. Kala rubbed gently at her still swollen eyes. Mikey stood. "Let me show you where you can sleep."

Kala allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the hallway. Their new lair was built as one long hall with the elevator being the center. To the left of which was the kitchen and Leo and Splinter's rooms. Behind the bedrooms was the dojo. To the right of the elevator were the other bedrooms and the lab. They had decided the quickest way to separate the rooms were shoji screens, though perhaps not the most private. The plan was to eventually replace them with real walls as time went on.

The right side of the hall was taken up by the lab, Donnie and Sarah's room, and Mira's room. There was a bathroom at the end and Raph and Cat's room was tucked into the corner between the bathroom and the spare room. It essentially gave them the most privacy. Mikey's room was the first door on the left, which he slid open.

"You take my bed for tonight, I'll take the couch." Kala started to protest, but Mikey shook his head. He ran his fingers gently down the side of her battered face. "You've been through enough. You deserve a good night's rest."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Michelangelo, for everything."

Mikey let out a heavy sigh as he pulled her slender frame against him. "I'm here for you, Kala. Anything you need, anything at all. I'm here. I've always been here."

Her grip on him tightened. "I know." She stepped back to look up into his eyes.

It took a moment before he realized she was moving forward. He caught her shoulders stopping her momentum. He knew what her intentions were, but it was too early for that. There was too much going on. And if he let this happen now he would never know for sure if she truly loved him or if he was simply a rebound.

He cupped her face gently and tilted her head down to kiss her forehead. She sighed, her eyes closing as he ran his large fingers through her hair. "Rest now, we'll talk tomorrow." He made her lie down and brushed another kiss on her brow before stepping to the door. He paused before closing it to watch the beauty in his bed, admiring how well she seemed to fit there. He closed the door and went to find a spare blanket.

He touched his lips as he went to the small storage closet. He understood now why his brothers like to kiss their wives on the brow. He could still feel her warm smooth skin and smell her sweet scent. He licked his lips, thinking of the kiss she had wanted to give him. _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells_. He let the thought trail off as he closed his eyes to drift into restless dreams.

* * *

It was quiet in the lab. Donnie was sitting with his back to Raph as he worked on his computer. He kept a small window open on his screen with the heart monitor readout on it. On the desk was his empty plate and no more than two feet away, Sarah slept on the second cot.

Raph, however, couldn't even fathom sleeping or eating or even moving from Cat's side.

He watched her face twitch from time to time. Donnie had said that the closer she came to waking the more pain she'd likely be in. Oh, how he wanted to squash that pain so badly. He wanted to hold her - to feel her warm body against his. The desire to brush away the furrow on her brow was too much as he moved closer to the head of the bed. His large fingers gently smoothed away the lines as he dipped his head to speak into her ear.

"I need you, darlin'. Things ain't been the same since I met you. I ain't the same." He paused to kiss her cheek and nuzzle her neck. "I love you. Please come back to me." The pain seemed to melt away in her features and the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. Raph blinked wondering if he'd imagined the tiny movement. He nuzzled her neck again. "I'm here, darlin', and I ain't goin' anywhere." He laid his head on the cot beside hers.

He finally closed his eyes, pulling the blanket Sarah had given him a little higher on his shoulders. He must have fallen asleep because soft voices nearby woke him. He opened his eyes to see Donnie and Sarah speaking with Splinter and April. Their quiet exchange seemed intense, making Raph sit up straight. "What's goin' on?"

They turned to him with worried expressions. Sarah quickly looked away, swiping at her eyes. Donnie moved to stand beside the cot. He stroked a hand gently over Cat's head. "She started running a fever about half an hour ago. We need antibiotics to fight it. Sarah's going to go with April to get some."

Raph began shaking. He licked his lips, trying to form words. "An infection?"

"Yeah." Donnie frowned. "I'm sorry, Raph. I tried to clean all the bile out, really I did."

Raph stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you did, bro. This ain't your fault."

Sarah stepped up to them. "I should go, so I can bring the medicine back."

Donnie turned to his wife and stroked her cheek. "Please be careful."

"I will. I promise." Sarah gave him a warm kiss and Donnie pulled her into a crushing embrace.

Raph frowned. There seemed to be more fear in his brother's face than normal. "Why don't you take Leo with you? It'll give the control freak somethin' to do."

Donnie cracked a half smile and looked down at Sarah. She nodded. "Okay, I'll wake him." She turned her eyes to Cat and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back soon." She brushed another kiss across Donnie's lips before leaving.

"Why does she have to wake him?" Raph asked.

"It's only five. Leo's not up yet." Donnie flashed him a look. "By the way, thanks. I guess I'm a little more nervous than usual."

Raph sank back into his chair, his heart sinking. "I guess I know how you feel now." He pressed Cat's hand between both of his. "I just wish there was somethin' I could do. I feel so useless."

Splinter returned, stepping around the cot with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. "There are some things we may still be able to do to help."

Raph nodded, taking the bowl. "Thank you, Father."

"That's a great idea, Master." Donnie moved across the room to his cabinet of supplies. "I can give her some penicillin for now. It might help some until Sarah can bring back something stronger." He drew some from the vial and injected it into the IV line.

Raph laid the cloth across her brow and Cat turned slightly into his touch. Her eyes opened just a slit and Raph was on his feet. The bowl of water toppled off the cot and his chair clattered to the floor. "Cat! Oh, God! Cat!" A tear of happiness trickled down his cheek. He rained kisses over her face, causing her lips to turn up slightly. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Slowly she lifted a hand to brush away the tear. "I'm here."

He smiled. _So, she did hear._ He kissed her warmly. "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too, tough guy." She stroked his cheek.

Splinter and Donnie both smiled. Splinter heaved a heavy breath. "We are all relieved you are awake, child."

"Is everything all right?" Mikey stepped into the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Donnie turned to look at him, revealing Cat. He grinned and rushed forward. "Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Donnie went into doctor mode. "Yes, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Cat gave a slight nod and Raph frowned. "I'm sorry. If I'd only got there sooner..." Cat wanted to comfort him, but she would wait until they were alone. Then she would wrap her arms around him and dissipate the guilt that so permitted his eyes.

Donnie returned to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of painkillers. He paused with a thoughtful expression. "You can have these on an empty stomach, but you'll need to eat before taking the antibiotics." He handed her the two pills and a cup of water.

Raph helped her sit up a little to drink. When he gently laid her back she closed her eyes. "I'm really tired."

"That's normal after so much blood loss." Donnie frowned. "And unfortunately, now you have an infection."

"Leonardo, Sarah, and April have gone to the surface to retrieve the medicines you need." Splinter explained, giving Cat's hand a warm squeeze.

Mikey frowned at the new information. It was too bad that she had finally woken only to find she had infection. He squeezed her shoulder. "In that case I better go make breakfast. But I'm really glad to see you awake, Cat. I know Kala will be too."

Cat opened her eyes to look at him. "Is she okay?"

Mikey smiled. As injured as she was, Cat was still concerned for Kala. "Yeah, she is thanks to you. Now, you have to get better fast 'cause we need you to keep Raph in check." Raph snorted but he smiled nonetheless.

Cat couldn't help the small chuckle. She put a hand to her injured side. "Ah, laughing hurts, Mikey." She sputtered her expression a mixture of pain and amusement.

Mikey grinned. "Okay, okay, I'll behave." He turned with a snicker and left the room.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the fluff begins soon. The next chapter cracked me up nearly the whole time I was writing it. Don't forget those little sweet nuggets, called reviews!


	5. Whipped Cream and Promises

A/N: And let the fluff begin! -bows proudly-

* * *

Mikey walked the few paces to his own door. He slowly slid aside the screen. Kala was still sleeping and for a moment he watched her, admiring the sharp angle of her cheek bone and the points of her ears. Part of him never wanted the moment to end, while the other part knew there was work to be done.

At last he stepped fully into the room and shook her shoulder gently. "Kala?"

He could feel her body stiffen beneath his hand. Her arms came up to cover her head and she shrunk away from him. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Mikey frowned, kneeling beside the bed. He waited patiently for her to slowly peek out from between her arms. When she did relief washed over her face followed by shame. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Mikey, I'm sorry. I thought..."

His frown deepened. "You thought I was him." There was a little nod. It terrified him to think that Kala would have been woken every morning in such a manner. He slowly pulled away one of her hands to reveal a tear stained cheek. He sighed. "It's okay. I just thought you'd like to know Cat is awake."

Kala lit up. "She is?"

He smiled as he stood up and she sat on the side of the bed. "Yeah. Why don't you go see her before she goes back to sleep. And when you're done I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

She nodded and he turned to leave. "Mikey?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She looked down at her hands nervously. "About last night..."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She moved to stand beside him in the doorway. "I wanted to thank you. I was feeling overwhelmed and you," she lifted her eyes to meet his, "didn't take advantage of me in that state." She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're such a good friend. You've always been so good to me."

His body responded to hers, pulling her against him. She fit so neatly in his arms, her soft curves matching his. He turned his head to draw in more of her wonderful scent. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked down at her, running a gentle hand down her bruised cheek. Every part of him wanted to kiss those tiny pink lips, until his body nearly ached with the desire.

"Kala, I..." _Kala, I love you and all I want to do is protect you._ He sighed. "I have to go fix breakfast." He left the doorway and a baffled Kala in his wake.

He pounded the heel of his hand against his temple as he entered the kitchen. _Stupid, stupid Michelangelo! What are you thinking! She had nearly ten years to tell you she wanted you and she didn't. Why would she want you now?_ He continued to berate himself as he fixed the eggs, toast and bacon. He was preparing the pancakes when Kala entered the room.

He didn't have to look up to know she had stopped right behind him. Her footfalls were light; probably due to living in a war zone most of her life. He waited for her to speak. At last, her soft hand with its slender fingers landed on his shoulder. "Can I help?"

He watched her step up beside him. She smiled and he couldn't resist returning it. "Nah. I may be a little rusty but I've still got wicked cooking skills." He flipped a pancake without bothering to use the spatula to demonstrate his point.

Kala giggled and Mikey's smile broadened. "Maybe I could help with something else then?"

Mikey thought about that for a moment. "Well, you could get the syrup out of the cabinet over there and the jelly and whipped cream out of the fridge."

Kala went to retrieve the items, glad to be useful. She set them on the table and examined the can of ready whip. "What is whipped cream?"

Mikey set a large plate of pancakes on the table. "What, you don't have whipped cream in Dimension X?" Kala shook her head. He put a pancake on one of the plates and grinned as he took the can, giving it a little shake before turning it over and drawing a smiley face. "Try it." He prompted, pushing the plate to her. She scooped a little on her finger and looked at it skeptically. Mikey chuckled. "It's good, trust me."

She licked it off her finger and her eyes lit up. "Mm, that is good."

"See?" He laughed more when she scooped up the rest with her fingers, destroying the smiley face and making a bit of a mess in the process.

She picked up the can and shook it, not entirely sure how to make it work. She tried to remember how Mikey had done it. She pressed the nozzle with her thumb and the white fluffy substance shot out. Mikey jumped as it hit him in the face. For a split second Kala's jaw dropped and then she burst into laughter.

Mikey grinned at the beautiful sound. It reminded him of the old Kala, carefree and happy. He'd do anything to hear it again and again. He smirked. "Oh, you think that's funny? Huh?" He took the can from her and proceeded to return fire.

Kala squealed as she threw her hands up to block her face. More laughter followed by more whipped cream. In moments they were both covered in the white sticky substance. A little giggle drew their attention to the doorway.

Mira grinned broadly. "I want to play!" Mikey laughed as the toddler skidded on the now slick floor and latched onto his leg. He chucked as he formed a cone on her round head. He put a cherry on top. "There, perfect."

Kala chuckled and he met her eyes. He frowned as he realized some of the sparkle had left them again. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She averted her gaze with a laugh. "Nothing. But I guess I'm going to have to take a bath now."

He could tell she was avoiding the question, but decided she'd talk when she was ready. He watched her leave with an ache in his heart. Mira provided a distraction as she took the gooey substance from her head in two small hands, spreading it all over him. He couldn't help but laugh as she giggled.

"Mikey!" The fore mentioned turtle jumped and turned to see his eldest brother standing in the doorway. Leo stared at the room before him slack jawed. "What on earth is going on here!"

Mikey smirked with a little shrug. It was worth the chewing out he was about to get. _I got to have my Kala back for a little while._

* * *

Donnie pressed Sarah tightly to his chest, brushing a hand through her dark locks. Although her hair was not quite as long as used to be, it had grown out a good bit. Sarah looked across the room at Cat. She'd been glad to hear that she'd woken for a few minutes earlier. She had brought back one vial of antibiotics and a bottle of pills. They had immediately administered some intravenously, since food would not be required with that version.

Sarah yawned and Donnie rested his chin on her head. They were both very tired. Neither had gotten a full night's sleep in the past two days between Kala and Cat's injuries.

Leo entered the room with two plates of food. He didn't particularly look happy. He handed one to Raph and glanced at Cat wondering if he should wake her to eat. He decided against it and handed the second plate to Splinter. "Thank you, my son."

Raph examined his plate. He really didn't have much of an appetite. He set the plate aside and took up Cat's hand again. Leo frowned. "Raph, you should eat."

He snorted. "I ain't hungry."

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "My son, I understand how you must feel, but you will be of no use to her, if you do not keep up your own strength."

Raph frowned and with a heavy sigh took up his plate again. Satisfied that his brother was at least making an attempt to eat, Leo turned his attention to the couple across the room. They both looked exhausted. "And when was the last time you two ate or slept?"

Sarah muffled a yawn. "We ate last night."

"Sleep, however, is a different story." Donnie mumbled.

Leo shook his head. "Well, you should both get some rest. Cat is stable now." He smiled a little. "You did good Donnie."

Raph looked up. "Yeah, you both did."

Donnie gave a small smile and nodded. He turned them to the screen that separated the lab from their bedroom. But Sarah paused. "I should feed Mira first."

"Oh, don't worry about her. Mikey should be giving her a bath about now."

She blinked. "A bath?"

Leo groaned. "Yeah, apparently they had a fight with the can of whipped cream. And the cream won."

Sarah began to giggle and soon Don and Raph had joined her. "Oh, come on Leo, you have to admit that's pretty funny."

Leo finally cracked a smile. "Yeah, but you didn't see the mess he made."

Sarah's laughter increased as Donnie guided her through the doorway. Leo smiled as the couple's chuckles carried to him from the other side of the screen. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

* * *

It took nearly a week before Cat got over the infection even with the stronger antibiotics. Each day she grew stronger, sleeping less and eating more. Raph barely left her side during that time. After a little over a week, Donnie decided it was okay to remove the IV. That night Raph had lifted her into his powerful arms and carried her to their room. It was the first time he had slept the entire night since her injury. He slept with her pressed tightly to his chest and he'd growl when she'd shift away from him. Cat had finally given up on trying to get comfortable and settled for enough room to breathe. Despite her tender touches and loving reassurance he was still filled with guilt.

Mikey and Kala were growing closer by the day. He could tell there was still something she was keeping from him. He hoped with time she would open up to him. He had also noticed that she grew particularly distant when Mira was around. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of that fact. The little turtle didn't seem to be bothered by it but she did seem to give Kala a little wider berth than everyone else. Perhaps it was due to her empathic ability or maybe she was just getting used to her. But in any case she seemed to understand more than anyone else.

One evening as the family sat about the living room watching a movie the buzzer went off in the garage. Leo glanced over his shoulder at the security monitor. "Hey, guys, it's Zak and Dask."

Mikey smiled as he stood. "I'll go let them in."

"Don't forget to reset the alarm, Mike." Donnie called after him.

A few minutes later Mikey returned with their guests. Leo vacated his seat beside Kala so the two young men could sit beside their old friend. Dask put a hand on her shoulder. "We've been super worried about you, Kala." He looked over at Cat. "And you too, miss...?"

Cat was laid across one of the couches, her head resting on Raph's thigh. She still wasn't able to move around much on her own, but between Raph and Kala she wanted for nothing. The pair practically waited on her hand and foot.

Raph frowned, rubbing Cat's shoulder with a callused thumb. "Yeah, I guess we kind of missed the introductions. This is Cat. She's my wife." He added when Zak' s eyes roamed Cat's body for a moment.

Dask grinned. "Hey, man that's cool!" He glanced over at Sarah who was nestled into Donnie's side with Mira playing at their feet. "I see you guys are digging the family scene these days."

Zak eyed Sarah. "You were up there too, weren't you?" Sarah nodded and Zak grinned. "Yeah, I remember now. You've got some spirit, dudette."

Sarah shook her head. "No one threatens my family."

"Speaking of which," Dask turned his gaze back to Kala. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on, Kala?"

Zak frowned. "Yeah, I could have told you that Kassic was one gnarly dude."

Kala frowned as well, examining her hands. "I'm ashamed to say it, but there just was no way to do that. He would have known and he might have beaten me worse."

Zak touched her still casted arm. "I don't think it could have gotten much worse."

Dask squeezed her hand. "He could have killed you, Kala. If anything like that ever happens again, you have to tell us and right away."

Kala looked up to meet Mikey's eyes. Her voice was full of conviction when she spoke. "It won't because I'm not going back to Neutrino."

"What? But that's our home." Dask reminded her.

Kala shook her head. "Not for me. Not anymore." She got up and went to stand in front of Mikey, who was standing beside Leo. He watched her with interest as she looked up into his eyes. "I want to stay here with you, if you'll have me."

Mikey took in a sharp breath. "Kala..."

"There are a lot of things in life I still don't know and I've still got a lot of baggage to work through. But what I do know is I love you, Mikey. And I don't want to leave you again."

He wrapped her suddenly in a crushing embrace. "I love you, too. I always have." He stepped back to lift her chin. Ignoring their rather large audience, he kissed her. Raph smirked at the confidence his younger brother showed with the kiss. He'd obviously been watching and learning. Mikey at last released her lips. "And I always will." He whispered against them, sending a shiver down the Neutrino's spine.

Dask turned to Zak with a smile. "Well, looks like we're going home alone, bro."

Zak smiled as well. "Fine by me."

Mira giggled. "See, Mommy, I told you Uncle Mikey loved her."

Sarah laughed. "You sure did, sweetie." Donnie just smiled pulling her deeper into his side.

Raph smirked. "Now, who's bein' sappy?"

Kala stepped back but Mikey kept a firm hold on her hand as he blushed. He smiled at her. "Yeah well, maybe it ain't so sappy after all."

Leo smiled as well. All his brothers were happy. Everyone had someone to love and protect. Everyone, except for him. He sighed inwardly. _I have more important things to worry about, like protecting our family._ In spite of that, however, he still felt the loneliness creep into his heart.

* * *

A/N: Aw that's sweet, Mikey! But poor Leo, he'll have to wait a bit longer for a girl. (She's going to be a bit different...I never liked the idea that his match always had to be a ninja.)


	6. Lessons

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

* * *

The group chatted for a while. Zak told them that Kassic had been sentenced to twenty years in prison after they had described his rampage on Earth. At last, Dask and Zak stood. "We have to split, but we'll come back and visit some time, now that we know where your new pad is."

Kala hugged them. "Promise?"

Zak grinned. "Absolutely."

Mike and Kala walked the two young men upstairs, and when they returned Mira latched onto Kala's leg. The tot grinned up at her. "Does this mean you're going to be my aunt?" Both Kala and Mikey turned three shades of red.

Mikey chuckled nervously as he picked her up. "It's a bit early for that, dudette."

Mira giggled as he tickled her chin. "But you love each other like Mommy and Daddy do."

Mikey smiled at Kala. "That may be so, but it's still too early."

Mira frowned. There were still some things she didn't understand. She didn't see why feelings had to be hidden or why you had to 'wait' when you so obviously loved one another. It was a concept she just couldn't grasp. She recalled her father telling her many times that there were things she just would not understand until she was older. Maybe this was one. She turned to Kala. "But you are coming to my birthday party?"

Kala smiled. "Of course!"

Mira cheered. "Yay! I can't wait to go swimming!"

"Swimming?"

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, we decided it was about time to take Mira out to the pond." Kala shifted nervously and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

She blushed. "Um, I don't know how to swim."

He blinked. "What?"

She continued to blush. "Well, Neutrino is a very dry planet. There was never really a need to learn."

Mikey's eyes sparkled with mischief. He handed Mira to her. "Will you take her to Donnie?"

Kala took her easily, despite her casted arm, and there was a flicker of tenderness in her eyes as the tiny turtle hugged her neck. It was something he'd never seen in her and yet it seemed to fit her so well. She smiled up at him. "Where are you going?"

He grinned. "Meet me back here in a few minutes and I'll show you." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

Kala smiled and carried Mira towards the lab. She was surprised at how heavy the little turtle was. Sarah always seemed to make carrying her so easy, but in reality Mira had to weigh at least fourth pounds. As they entered the lab, she let the tot down.

Cat was lying on the cot and Donnie was inspecting her wound. "It's healing really well. We should be able to remove the stitches in a few more days." Donnie stepped back, allowing Raph to help her sit up. "How have you been feeling? No more fever or chills?"

Cat shook her head. "No, I'm just a bit sore."

Raph glanced at Donnie. His brother nodded. "It'll be a while before she's one hundred percent."

Mira ran up to the cot. "Will Aunt Cat be able to go swimming on my birthday?"

Donnie chuckled, rubbing her head. "That's still a few days off, so I don't see a problem with it. But only if Aunt Cat feels up to it."

Cat smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mira squealed and hugged her leg where it hung from the cot.

Kala smiled to herself as she turned back to the living room. Mikey appeared around the corner from the kitchen. He had a paper sack in one hand. He took her hand in his other and pulled her towards the sewer tunnel. "Come on."

Kala calmly followed him out and onto one of the sewer runners. She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She recalled many years ago doing the same thing. She smiled at the memory. "I'm not holding on too tight, am I?"

Mikey chuckled, apparently recalling the same memory. "Definitely not tight enough."

They both laughed as they sped along the tunnel. She rested her head against his shell. "Where are we going?"

He chuckled again. "It's a surprise."

She lifted her head a bit to try to see his face. Although she couldn't really see much, she knew he was grinning. "How about a hint?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on. Just a little one?"

"Not a chance."

"Please..."

He could feel his determination waver as he pulled the runner to a stop. Then he shook his head as he dismounted. "Sorry, babe, you're just going to have to wait."

Kala pouted, which was rather cute in the dim light. He helped her off and retrieved the paper bag. "What are we doing?"

He took her hand, leading the way down a tunnel made of rock. "We have to walk from here."

The passage was narrow and slick with a decidedly steep decline. Mikey used a flashlight to illuminate their path, while keeping a firm hold on Kala's hand. At last the tunnel ended and they were standing in a large underground chamber. The room had been carved by water over millions of years. Mikey turned on three lanterns that had been left there.

"We used to come here sometimes, but we haven't been here in years. Not since Cat showed us the pond anyways."

As he lit each lantern, Kala gasped at the beauty of the chamber. The walls held shades of blue, gray, pink, orange and red. It gave the appearance of a living being in a way. The ground was fine sand that tapered off into water. The still mirror like surface looked like it had never been disturbed.

She turned to Mikey who was pulling off his arm bands. "It's beautiful. But why did you bring me here?"

He took the paper sack and pulled a smaller one from it. "Here." He handed it to her.

Kala blinked at the contents and looked up to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

"A swimming-suit." He blushed. "It's one of Sarah's, but she said it should fit because it was adjustable." He smiled. "Go ahead and try it on. I won't look." He turned his back on her and went to sit beside the water.

Kala slowly pulled out the suit and examined it. It took a moment for her to figure out how it went on. Both the top and bottom tied on, so it was indeed very adjustable, though perhaps a bit skimpy. "Is this right?" She blushed when Mikey turned to look at her and his eyes flickered in the lantern light.

He approached her. "Uh, yeah…wow." He blushed. Kala was breath-taking. Her body was slim and not particularly muscular, but shapely nonetheless. There were a few faded bruises on her stomach that could just barely be seen in the dimness. He traced a finger over one and lifted his eyes to meet hers. She trembled beneath his touch and her eyes filled with shame.

He pulled her to him, pressing her body against his. He shook with barely suppressed rage. "That monster! How could he do that to you!" He turned his head to bury his nose in her hair. She shuddered as well, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel the incredible power beneath his taunt muscular arms. There was safety here, strength and love. She never wanted to leave them again.

He took a shaky breath and stepped back to look at her. "No one will ever lay a hand on you again, I swear."

She reached up to brush the single tear from his cheek. She smiled slightly. "Kiss me, Mikey." He gladly complied, cupping her head and pressing her small lips with his larger ones. Despite the slight coolness of the room, he could feel his body heating up as her bare skin melted against his. There was so little separating them from each other – one soft tug at the ties of her bikini bottom and they would fall away. The smell of her arousal was pounding at his senses. He could nearly taste her. _No, I can't. It's still too early. She's already been hurt so much._

He pulled back to stare at her. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at him with those brilliant blue orbs. They reminded him of the ocean with their bottomless depths. Steadying his resolve, he stepped away to pick up the paper sack again. When he turned back, he had a large garbage bag in one hand and a roll of tape in another.

Kala blinked at him. "What's that for?"

He chuckled. "Sarah threatened me with in an inch of my life, if I got your cast wet." He proceeded to fold the bag and wrap it around her cast and then secure it with the tape. "This should keep it dry." Taking her hand, he led her to the water's edge.

Kala stuck her toe in the water and nearly jumped. "It's warm!"

Mikey laughed, his eyes dancing in the lantern light. "It's a hot spring." He cocked an eye ridge at her. "You didn't think I'd bring you here if it were freezing, did you?"

Kala blushed at the light tease. She actually had thought it would be cold water. "Well…"

He feigned shock. "I'd never do a thing like that!"

Kala laughed. "Oh, then what was your plan?"

He smiled. "I thought you might appreciate some private swimming lessons." He pulled her a little farther into the warm water, until she was waist deep.

She glanced down at her arm. "But…"

He smiled coyly. "You trust me, right?" She nodded and he grinned. Taking her hands he pulled them over his shoulders. "Then hold on."

She squealed as he pushed off the bottom and they were suddenly in deep water. Apparently there was a drop off here. She cracked an eye open to gaze around them. Beneath them seemed to be a dark unending pit. Her arms tightened around Mikey and he chuckled. "Don't worry, babe. I got you." He easily treaded water as if her extra weight wasn't even there. "Swimming is second nature to us turtles."

Kala moved a little higher on his shoulders. "Does that mean Mira will be a good swimmer too?"

He chuckled. "She already is. We put a small inflatable pool in the living room last year and she was already swimming like a pro. But she hasn't been in open water yet." He frowned a little. "I don't think we'd bring her here either. There's an undercurrent and if she got caught in it, she could be pulled under the rocks."

Kala trembled a little at the thought. "But it's safe enough for me?"

Mikey slowly pulled her around until she was in front of him. He smiled warmly. "Like I said, I've got you and I won't let go. You go under, so do I." He kissed her again, allowing her scent and the warm water to wash away the worries of the past weeks. Kala sighed into his mouth and he shivered. She was at last right where she belonged, in his arms and he would do everything in his power to keep her just so.

* * *

Mira squealed as they emerged from the van to step onto the grass. It was a rare treat to be outside, let alone outside in the middle of the day. But due to the ponds seclusion, there was very little risk of them being spotted. She ran down to the edge of the water. "Ooh."

"Mira, sweetie, you have to wait for the rest of us." Donnie told her as they began to unload the van of the few ice-chests they had brought along.

"Let me help you, Father." Leo helped Splinter from the front seat of the van, while Raph pulled out a folding chair for him to sit in.

Soon the group had a small fire going and was seated about enjoying the rare chance at sunlight. "Would you like to open your presents now, Mira?" Sarah asked.

Mira grinned. "Yes, please!" The tot ran to the small pile of gifts. There were only six. She grabbed the one on top, which happened to be from her parents.

Sarah leaned on Donnie's shoulder as they watched her rip into the wrapping paper. She'd let Donnie pick the gift this year and she wondered what it was herself. When enough of the paper was removed that she could tell what it was, she fell over laughing. Donnie pouted. "Hey, it's what she asked for."

Snickers rolled though the group. Raph drug a hand down his face, suppressing his own onslaught of laughter. "Tools! You got her tools?"

Sarah's laughed increased from her position on the ground. Mira, however, seemed pleased. She gave a little squeal and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Donnie lifted his chin smugly. "See I told you." He glanced down at his mate, who blinked up at him for an instant before continuing to roll with laughter.

"How about you pick another one, dudette?" Mikey suggested. Kala was seated beside him, a small sad smile in place.

Mira grabbed another and put it to her ear with a little shake. Leo shook his head. His present was going to rattle. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a wooden box with few paint brushes and set of water colors. Mira immediately knew who'd given them to her and she trotted over to her uncle and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Leo." The eldest turtle hugged her tightly. It was amazing to think that she was already three. He couldn't remember what life had been like before her.

Mira returned to the pile and opened the next one. It was picture of their family in a wooden frame. She smiled up at Splinter. "Oh, Sofu, thank you so much!" The old rat hugged her warmly. He knew time was quickly slipping away from him and he wanted her to have something to remember him by. Mira handed the picture to Sarah, who examined it. It was a photo of the day they'd moved into their new home. Everyone was gathered around the couch near the elevator. She smiled at the memory. Donnie smiled beside her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Mira was already in pursuit of her next present. This one was from April. It was a tiny sundress with spaghetti straps and a small doll with the same dress on it. Mira snuggled the doll and hugged April's neck. April smiled. She loved Mira like she was her own. She'd have spoilt her with gift if not for Sarah and Donnie's protests. They felt giving her too many gifts would give the child an unrealistic view of the outside world, a world that she would never truly be a part of.

Raph and Cat's gift was a pack of four water-guns and an inflatable beach ball. Raph laughed when she immediately tried to open the package of water-guns. She ran over to him. "Open it! Open it!" Raph slowly, lowered Cat to the ground beside him and took the package.

Sarah shook her head in dismay. She was certain her daughter got that impetuousness from her mate. "You still need to say thank you, Mira." The tot complied, hugging both aunt and uncle.

Mikey grinned. His was the only one left and it was the largest. Mira ripped into the present that was nearly half her size. She stared at the gift in befuddlement for a long moment. Behind her, Sarah's laughter rang anew and it was twice as loud as it was before. "That's worse than the tools!"

Mikey lifted an eye ridge and looked down at Kala, who was giggling a little. "Girls like skateboards, don't they?"

Kala shook her head. "Not on Neutrino."

Mikey looked to Cat for support but she shook her head too. "Not too much here either."

Sarah sat up, swiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikey. It was a sweet gesture, but Mira's still a bit too small for that, even if she does like doing it in the long run."

Mira was investigating the board. First she laid it on the ground with the wheels in the air and spun them with a curious expression. Then she turned it over with the wheels on the ground. She moved it back and forth with her hand, watching it roll. She grinned and put her new doll on top. She promptly started pushing it around the group. Raph laughed. "Well, would you look at that. She found a use for it after all."

Mikey snorted and flopped back on the grass, tucking his arms under his head. "If it were my kid, they'd know what it was." He mumbled under his breath. Kala glanced at him and sadness flickered in her eyes.

Sarah rose and went to one of the coolers. She pulled out a platter and set it on top. She dug through her pockets and then glanced at Donnie, who turned and dug through a bag beside him. Finally he tossed her a box of matches. Sarah lit the three small candles and carried the cake to the center of the group. "Come and make a wish, sweetheart."

Mikey sat up and they all began singing happy birthday. Beside him, Kala felt like her heart was about to be ripped out. Suddenly she stood, not able to handle the pain any longer. Tears streaked her face and blurred her vision as she dashed into the trees.

* * *

A/N: I don't know, this chapter felt slow. But maybe that's because the next one, I literately had to take a break in the middle of because my pulse was racing so much.


	7. Falling and The Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so I decided I just couldn't wait to publish the chapter. I have add the Epilogue to the end of the chapter because I felt it was too short to be on its own. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Kala!" Mikey dashed into the tree line after her. He caught up with her quickly and latched onto her elbow. "Kala stop! What's going on?" The Neutrino fell to her knees, sobbing. Mikey knelt beside her. "Kala, please, talk to me."

"I can't do it….It hurts too bad….I just can't."

Mikey slowly pulled her into his arms. "Please, tell me. I know you're in pain. I want to help."

"You'll hate me. I hate me." Her sobs continued.

He stroked her hair. "No, I won't. I could never hate you, Kala. I love you."

She leaned back, wiping her eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm so weak."

He cupped her face. "No, you're not. You're strong and brave and kind." He took a deep breath, remembering his brother's words from nearly a year earlier. "You're my other half."

She pulled away from him and stood. She took a few steps away and stopped with her back to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to subdue the tremor that racked her body. "Okay, I'll tell you. And if you want me to leave, I will." Kala believed there was a large likelihood that he would. No one could want her after what happened. "When I was with Kassic…I got pregnant."

Mikey felt his blood run cold. She had had a child with that maniac? How could she have done something like that? And why hadn't she told him before now? Where was this child anyways?

Kala kept her back diligently to him, for fear of what might be seen in his eyes. She took a deep breath and continued to speak. "When I first found out it was relief, because Kassic stopped beating on me for a while. But that didn't last long." Tears slipped from her eyes again, her insides tightening. "I miscarried at three months after a particularly bad….argument."

Mikey stood behind her and reached out to touch her, but withdrew his hand when she started to speak again. Her voice trembled. "The worst part was…I was happy I lost it. Happy that I wasn't bringing another life into the world for him to hurt, happy that I wasn't going to be bound to him forever by a child, and happy that if he were to kill me that I wouldn't leave behind an innocent being unable to defend itself." She choked on a sob as she struggled to continue. "But I…I still feel its loss. It was my child as much as it was his. I should have left before that. I should have done more to protect it."

There was a roar and the crash of a tree behind her. Kala turned to see Michelangelo standing with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His teeth were bared and his whole body quaked with rage. His face held an expression she had never seen on him before, dangerous and lethal. She took a step back as he took down another tree. "How dare he! How dare he!" Another tree was uprooted. "Damn him! Damn him to Hell!"

He was outraged for Kala, infuriated that any being would stoop so low, heartbroken for his beloved and disgusted at the Neutrino male. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to slice him open and see his insides spill onto the ground. Death was the only viable option for Kassic now. If he ever saw the man again, he wouldn't even allow him to take another breath in his presence.

Kala waited until Mikey finally fell to his knees and then she went to him. She cupped his face and was surprised to see tears streaming down it. He stared deep into her sapphire pools and pulled her to him so fast it knocked the wind out of her. "You've carried this all by yourself all this time?" Kala nodded against his chest. He clutched at her desperately. "Never, never again."

He growled possessively as footsteps approached. The three brothers stopped and gazed around at the new clearing Mikey had just made. "Is everything okay, Mike?" Leo asked. His only response was more growling as Mikey's arms tightened even more around Kala.

Donnie and Raph seemed to understand. Raph turned Leo back towards camp. "We better leave them alone for now."

They returned to their place beside the pond to find Sarah sitting beside Cat and April, Mira was in her lap weeping. Sarah stroked her little head and arms, trying her best to soothe her. She understood that Mira was upset because Kala and Mikey were. Distraction was the best tactic here. "Hey, are you ready to go swimming?" Mira lifted her head and nodded though the tears did not stop.

The guys knelt down beside them. Donnie nodded as well. "That's a good idea."

"What do you say, darlin'? You feel up to it?" Raph asked.

Cat nodded with a small smile. Donnie had said her wound was healed well enough that getting it wet shouldn't be an issue. "I'm ready, if you'll help me off with these other clothes."

Raph smirked, an impish glint in his eye. "Anything you want, darlin'."

Sarah wagged a finger at them in mock warning. "Now, you two behave there is a child present."

Cat snickered and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. "Like you two have a lot of room to talk."

Donnie laughed as he took Mira from his mate. The tot was finally starting to crack a small smile as her family bantered around her.

Leo tossed off his gear and took her from his brother. "Come on, Mira-chan, let's see what the water's like."

Raph reached down and pick up one of the water-guns. "Here, Leo." He tossed the toy to his brother, who easily caught it as he stepped into the water.

Donnie glanced down at the three remaining water-guns and then at his wife. Sarah felt the sparkle of mischief just before he grabbed one and dashed for the water. "Oh no, you don't!" Sarah squealed as she tossed off her top and shorts to reveal her bathing-suit, and charged after him.

April rolled her eyes and spread out her towel for some well-deserved sun bathing while Splinter chuckled at their antics. Cat chuckled too and grabbed at her side. It still hurt to laugh. Raph frowned. "You sure you want to do this? We could just stay up here."

Cat shook her head as she pulled her top off slowly. "No way I'm sitting out while everyone else is having fun."

Raph smiled and helped her off with her shoes and shorts. Then he helped her up and they waded down into the water, a water-gun hidden behind his back. He popped the little cap off with his thumb under the water, keeping it out of sight. He waited until Leo had filled the other gun and handed it over to Mira before brandishing his water weapon.

Leo threw up his free hand to block the onslaught. "Hey!" He laughed. "Get him, Mira-chan!" The tot in his arms grinned as she returned fire. Her aim was not nearly as good as her uncle's, who continued to soak Leo. Cat laughed at Raph's side, where he had her securely tucked against him.

A few feet away Sarah was trying to wrestle Donnie's gun from him. He laughed as he easily brushed off her attacks. She finally tackled him and they both went under. Sarah squealed as they resurfaced and he began tickling her.

Splinter smiled as he watched them from the shore. He loved to see his children enjoying themselves so. He understood that it had been difficult for them to be confined below all their lives. They had indeed been blessed by Cat's presence in their lives in many ways. He watched her for a moment, as she blocked the water that was splattering of Raphael's plastron from Mira's pistol. His son had chosen well, she was strong and brave and loyal to a fault.

He sighed. There was still someone missing though. He glanced at the tree line where both Kala and Michelangelo had disappeared. He worried for both of them. He had sensed that the girl's spirit had been troubled. He had hoped with time that his son would be able to heal the injuries to her heart.

A few hundred yards away, Kala was still held tightly against Mikey's chest. His breathing had evened out and the growling had ceased, but he still trembled from time to time. She allowed him to hold her as she listened to the erratic beating of his heart. They both remained silent as the wind blew softly around them, whispering its soft song in their ears. At length he spoke, his breath warm in her hair. She was surprised at the tenderness of his tone. "None of this has been your fault. Don't ever think that. Don't let him break you. Don't let him win, Kala."

"Oh, Mikey." Kala shut her eyes tightly, struggling to keep the tears in check. "You mean you're letting me stay?"

He shifted so he could look at her. He cupped her face with a frown. "Don't you get it? I love you. And nothing you could ever do will change that." Her tears fell free as he kissed her deeply. Her arms tightened around him. Never had she believed anyone could love her so completely. He was accepting her for everything she was, everything she had done, and everything she could possibly be in time. At last he released her lips to gaze her. "Promise me something?"

She nodded. "Anything." In that moment, she would have given him her very soul.

"Don't ever keep secretes from me again." His blue eyes pleaded with her from the very depths of his heart. "Please, Kala."

Her own eyes reflected her sincerity. "I promise."

He kissed her again with more fervor than before. He dug his large fingers into her hair and pressed the square of her back to pull her closer. Kala couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her. Mikey shivered, his pulse racing again but for an entirely different reason. His body ached as he felt her slip her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against him. He left her lips to taste the skin of her neck while her fingers played with his mask's tails. The scent of her arousal burned his nostrils. For a moment his primal instincts fought the saner part of his mind for control.

Laughter echoed off the trees around them, causing him to pause and allowing him to force down those wild desires. They both glanced in the direction of camp. Kala sighed. "I hope I didn't ruin Mira's birthday."

Mikey smiled slightly. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine now." He rose and pulled her to her feet. "How about we join them? After all we can't let them have fun without us."

Kala giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder while heading back to camp. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. She seemed lighter somehow. She had feared his reaction and now that it had passed she was able to fully move on. The memory of the lost child would never leave her but she could now look into the future with hope.

As they stepped from the shade of the trees back into the camp, Splinter let out a heavy sigh. They had changed. Kala's spirit now sparkled with joy and Michelangelo looked as though he had matured in a matter of a few minutes. There was an intensity in his son's eyes that told a powerful story, one he hoped one day to hear.

Mikey and Kala watched the others frolicking in the water for a moment. Mikey spotted the loan water-gun and the inflatable beach ball. The he grinned wickedly when he saw that April had fallen asleep on her towel. He walked forward to towards the cooler. "Would you like a water, Master?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, thank you, Michelangelo." Mikey knelt to retrieve a bottle from inside. "Is everything alright, my son?"

Mikey glanced over his shoulder at Kala, who was slipping out of her outer layer of clothing to the bathing-suit beneath, and smiled. "Yes, everything is going to be fine now. " He handed over the bottle but didn't close the cooler. He scooped up a cup full of ice and water from the bottom. In one swift movement he dumped in it on his sleeping friend.

April shrieked and he took off for the water, scattering his knee and elbow pads in his wake, an irate redhead in hot pursuit. Kala laughed and gathered his pads and bandanna where they had been abandoned. She placed them beside the towels and dug out the plastic bag and tape. She smiled sheepishly at Splinter. "Would you mind helping me, Master Splinter?"

The old rat smiled and she knelt beside him as he wrapped her cast. "Your spirit is much more at peace now."

Kala nodded and her eyes drifted to Mikey, who was still being chased by April. "Yes, thanks to your son I can finally start to heal." She looked back up at Splinter. "I owe you all a great deal of gratitude that I can never repay. You've all done so much for me and even risked your lives."

Splinter smiled slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are a part of this family Kala. You hold my son's heart as he holds yours. Be happy. That is repayment enough."

Kala smiled. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

She picked up the water-gun with a sparkle in her eye and went to rescue Mikey from April.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Mikey looked up as the door to his room was slid aside to reveal Kala. He smiled. It had become something of a ritual now for her to visit him in the evening after most of the family had gone to bed. Sometimes she'd stay with him, curling into him as she slept. Other times she'd return to her room and he'd lay awake listening to the sound of her steady breathing through the thin screen that separated them.

It had been eight months since she had reappeared in the night sky. Eight months since Cat had nearly died and he had learned the horrifying truth of how badly Kala had been hurt. Things had changed slowly and for the better. Kala laughed more and the sparkle remained her eyes a lot longer now. She and Mira were finally bonding. The little tot had already taken to calling her "Aunt Kala", which the Neutrino seemed to enjoy.

Though the physical marks were gone, the emotional scares were still very pronounced. Sometimes she'd still cry and he'd hold her late into the night until she'd fall asleep. They hadn't told the others much, only that she'd miscarried at the hands of Kassic. Sarah had actually started crying, and Donnie had had a time trying to console his mate. Raph and Cat had reacted much as Mikey had with outrage. Leo had remained silent though his eyes had turned dark and his frown had been deep. Both Splinter and April had expressed their deepest sympathies.

Now as he removed the last of his gear and set aside his bandana, she slipped into the chair with him. She straddled his hips as his arms came up to wrap around her. He waited for her to speak as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Mikey, I want to be with you….completely with you."

He sighed as he brushed a hand through her hair. "It wouldn't be right, Kala. I want to be with you too, but…." He sighed again. "I won't dishonor you like that. You're everything to me."

"Then let's get married." Kala smiled when she heard the sharp intake of air. She sat back to look at him. His eyes held wonderment and his mouth hung open a bit.

His gaze flickered about the room as if making sure he wasn't dreaming. "You'd marry me?"

She smiled as she cupped his face. "You've taught me to love again, to laugh again and to be me again. I could not imagine spending another moment of my life without you." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Michelangelo, please marry me."

He crushed her lips with his, pressing as much of her body as he could get against him. It was incredible, this feeling inside like he was going to burst into a million pieces. Never could he have possibly imagined having Kala's love, let alone having her as his wife. She had blown his mind with her words and desires. His body cried out for hers as did his soul. "I love you more than anything."

Kala smirked. "Even more than pizza?"

"Well…" He made an act of thinking that through and laughed when she lightly slapped his shoulder. "It's close, but yep definitely more."

Kala laughed as he moved them to the bed and leaned over her. "Well, I hope it wasn't too close."

Mikey laughed now as he ran a hand down her cheek. "Nope. You've got nothing to worry about, babe." He raised an eye ridge at her. "Hey, did you just propose to me? I thought the guy was supposed to do that."

Kala chuckled. "You still can, if you want."

He smiled. "Nah, too much work. It doesn't matter, as long as I can have you."

She smiled too. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "And every tomorrow after that."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the end of this story, but not the end of this series. Please keep watching for more. Oh, and don't forget to review! :) See, you guys when I get back from Alaska!


End file.
